BOF: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Join Ryu, Zoey, Nina, York and their friends as they fight to save the universe from the Dark Dragons and the evil Goddess Myria in this epic crossover
1. The Dragon Warrior

Musashi the Master

9-12-11

Breath of Fire: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated Teen

Summary: Are dragons real? Zoey thought to herself when she was walking home from school. Unknown to her, she is transported to another world and upon arriving on that world, she lost her memories, only Mini-Mew hasn't lost his memories and is helping Zoey trying to remember. They meet two other people who have somewhat lost their memories, York Nelly, the hot headed gunslinger and Miko, the only girl who can calm him down. But their lives change when they meet Ryu, a warrior who is half human, half dragon with the ability to transform into a full fledge dragon when he regains the skill to do so. After that, they meet a mysterious young girl named May who informs them that the Dark Dragons, enemies of Ryu's clan, the Light Dragons, are plotting to steal 6 keys needed to free an evil goddess named Myria in order to take over the universe. So the five heroes and Mini-Mew embark on a quest to save the universe from the Dark Dragons. They are joined by Nina, the winged princess of Windia and other warriors who either still have their memories, lost them, came to Ryu's world by different means or lived in Ryu's world. They must deal with the dark emperor of the Dark Dragons, Zog, his lieutenant, Jade and his Four Devas and 12 Generals who are consist of people of other worlds and Ryu's world all while learning what happened to Ryu's kidnapped sister, Sara and how Zoey, York, Miko and some otherworlders have lost their memories all while learning the meaning of teamwork, friendship, and love. First ever Breath of Fire/Mew Mew Power/Cross Edge crossover. Pairings: Zoey/Elliot, Ryu/Nina, York/Miko and more. Rated Teen for violence, blood, language, suggestive themes and nudity.

Me: York, care to do the disclaimer?

York: What! You're the author of this story, so why the hell can't you do it!

Me: (Whips out Light Saber)

York: Damn… Okay, I'll fricking do it. Musashi the Master doesn't own Breath of Fire, Mew Mew Power, Cross Edge or any anime he puts in this fic. If he does, then god forbid what he can do with them, perhaps make them more successful.

Me: Now that wasn't so hard, wasn't it? ^_^

York: Shut up… -_-!

Miko: York, don't be rude to the author, anyway, please read and review at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 1: The Dragon Warrior: Lost in a New World

Zoey's POV

_Are dragons real? Are they really the myth of legend? People heard stories of their ancestors fighting dragons back in the past. But there were no records of them fighting dragons or any signs that dragons existed. I wonder… Are they really not real? Or they do exist, but are extinct? But are there dragons in other worlds? If so, do they take the guise of humans? I'm about to learn that, the hard way…_

Normal POV

The school bell ranged and we see Zoey in her school uniform walking home from school. Recently, she was given a assignment to do a report on dragons till the end of next week.

She was walking towards Café Mew Mew, thinking about the assignment. 'Dragons… I wonder if they're real back in the past…' Unknown to her, a bright light appeared around her. She finally noticed it and was taken by surprise by this strange light and 50 seconds later, she vanished without a trace.

In another world…

Zoey groaned as she slowly stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was on the ground. Blinking, she slowly risen herself up from the ground. She looked around, she was in a lush green grass field, she saw mountains and the clear blue sky, she saw something ahead of her, it was a village, only it looked like it was almost burned to the ground.

"Where am I?" She muttered, then a thought came to her. "…And who am I?" She held her head in pain. She looked around again.

"I don't know who I am! I don't even know my name!" She panicked. "Zoey? Zoey!" Suddenly, something flew out of her pocket, it was Mini-Mew!

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Zoey asked confusedly. Then it hit her somehow. "M-Mini-Mew?" She whispered.

"Of course! Mini-Mew is glad Zoey is ok!" Mini-Mew closed his eyes cheerfully. "Zoe…y? Is that my name?" Zoey blinked twice. Mini-Mew looked at her in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Mini-Mew asked in concern. Zoey slowly nodded. "This bad! Zoey lost memories!" Mini-Mew flies around in panic.

"Calm down, um… Mini-Mew, right? We can think of something. We can start by asking around and… Huh!" Zoey and Mini-Mew covered their eyes as another bright light appeared. When it cleared, it showed two more people.

The first one was a boy with red hair, wore grey, red and black clothes, has a neck like accessory around his neck, and around his waist are hoisters with guns in them. Next to the knocked out boy is a girl with green long hair, has a headband, wore yellow and orange clothes and has a necklace around her neck, she too was knocked out.

"Who are they?" Zoey asked. "They look like they came from our world." Mini-Mew figured. Suddenly, the red haired boy got up and held his head. He muttered "Wh-Where am I?" He noticed the girl next to him and gasped.

"Miko!" The boy shook the girl known as Miko. "Hey, are you okay? Miko!" The boy pleaded. Miko moaned as she slowly stirred and slowly got up. Blinking, Miko said "York… Why am I…?" Miko asked confusedly. "Can you stand?" The boy now indentified as York asked in concern.

"Huh? Yeah, I think so." Miko nodded as she got up and looked around. "Where are we…?" Miko asked confusedly. "I was wondering the same thing." York shrugged. Suddenly, he noticed Zoey and gasped.

"Hey! There's someone there! Thank god she's not hostile!" York and Miko ran up to Zoey, Mini-Mew hid back into Zoey's backpack. "Hey, do you know where we…? Hey… You're from our world, aren't you?" Miko gasped.

"I guess…" Zoey shrugged. (A/N: In this story, York, Miko, Troy and another come from Zoey's world.) "If so, have you seen a boy with blue hair and is the same age as us?" York asked, hoping for a answer.

"Um… No, I only see you two. I… Um… lost my memory." Zoey looked down. "You too?" Miko covered her mouth in shock. Suddenly, they heard "Hey, I see some people!"

Blinking, the three kids turned to see men wearing purple armor and silver helmets walking up to them. "Well… Looks like we have surviving Light Dragons." One of the men smirked evilly.

"Light… Dragons?" Miko asked confusedly. "Lieutenant Jade said we need to scout the area for any signs of Light Dragons. And look what we got." A soldier chuckled darkly.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Zoey frowned. "Simple, we'll make you slaves for the great Emperor Zog!" The first solder grinned evilly as he and his men got out lances. "W-What!" Miko gasped, her eyes widen.

York frowned as he puts his hands on his guns. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna kick your ass!" He got out his guns and twirled them around like a cowboy and pointing them at the soldiers.

"You girls stay back, I'll handle this!" York said in a cocky tone.

"Get him!" The solder leader shouted, two lancers charged at York, but York smirked and fired shots at them, killing them. "W-What!" The first soldier gawked, but his face turned to anger as he issued two more lancers to charge at York. "Come on, ya assholes! Bring it!" York challenged as he dodged jabs from their lances and fired two more shots through their heads, slight blood was seen in their heads. "W-Wow…" Zoey blinked in awe. Another lancer charged at York, but he fired two shots from his guns, wounding the lancer, the lancer held his chest in pain as he got blood on his hands.

"Damn! You're not even worth my time!" York chuckled. "York! Don't get cocky, who knows what tricks he got up his sleeve!" Miko scolded. "Ah don't worry about it, Miko. No matter what solders he will send, I'll keep kicking their asses." York smirked at her. The first soldier growled as he issued five more soldiers to come to his aid. Unknown to the kids, three more soldiers were sneaking up behind them, suddenly, something kill them. Surprised, the kids and the soldiers turned to see a sexy woman with green hair, wearing a revealing black and violet outfit and… are those bat wings sprouting from her head and back? She comes up to the kids with a calm look.

"Not bad, but you lost it in the end. Do you always leave your back exposed like that?" The woman said sedcutaltnly. Zoey and Miko blushed at the woman's bosom.

"So what, are we supposed to thank you for coming to our rescue or something?" York sarcastily remarked. Miko turned to York with a glare. "York, don't be rude!" She scolded. "Hello? We're standing right here!" The soldier growled. "Now that's just plain rude!" A second soldier said angrily.

Suddenly, something stabbed the second soldier in the back, he groaned as he fell to the ground dead, the four people turned to see a boy. He was perhaps 16 years old, has blue long hair, were medieval like red and brown clothes, boots as well, wears a red cape and wait a minute… is that some sort of mark on his forehead.

"You Dark Dragons attacked my village and kidnapped my sister! I won't let you harm those people!" The boy said angrily as he got his small sword ready.

"D-Darn you!" The soldier growled as he ordered his soldiers to charge at them, the green haired woman smirked as she did some amazing killer moves to wipe the floor with them. York didn't hesitated to fire more shots at soldiers. Miko got out a weapon that looks sorta like a pole and swipe and killed three more soldiers. The blue haired boy clashed swords with the first soldier till the blue haired boy got the upper hand and slashed him three times. "Wow, they're really good!" Zoey gasped in awe. The leading soldier growled as he tried to get the blue haired man, but he dodged it and slashed him 5 times. York joined in by firing five quick shots at the soldier, giving him some hurt. The blue haired boy and green haired woman double teamed on him. The soldier was getting weaker, Miko bashed him with her glaive. "Take this!" The blue haired boy shouted as he let out a yell and slashed the soldier, defeating him! "D-Darn… Light Dragons…" The soldier choked as he died.

Miko turned to the blue haired boy and green haired girl with a smile. "Thank you, miss and mister. You saved our lives." Miko said gratefully. "Yeah, who knows what those guys will do to us if you haven't shown up." Zoey added. "Don't mention it. I have some time to kill anyway." The green haired woman smiled seductantly.

"It's a Light Dragon member's duty to help those in need." The blue haired boy smiled. "But I must admit, your determination impressed me." The woman stated coolly. "Yeah. You guys are not half bad at all." The blue haired boy added.

"Yeah well, you're pretty tough yourself." York stated dully, then he brought up something. "But… how do you fight in those clothes?"

Zoey and Miko turned to York with shock looks. "York!" Miko scolded. "Pervert!" Zoey growled. "Yeah, that was rude of you." The blue haired boy frowned. "Hmhmhm… is this too revealing for a boy like you?" The green haired woman asked playfully. York has an anger vein on his forehead.

"Who are you calling a boy! I'll show you what kind of—" Miko stopped him. "Anyway, do you guys have any idea on where we are?" The green haired woman asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Zoey asked in shock. "I was wondering what village you guys came from and how you wear such strange clothing." The blue haired boy asked as he rubbed his head.

"We don't know where the hell we are, so why did you ask that question! And what the hell are those Dark Dragon guys!" York yelled. Miko turned to the mysterious two people and bowed in apology.

"Please forgive his rudeness. But honestly, we have no idea where we are. We were on our way home… I don't remember what happened. But I do remember this bright light engulfing us and we passed out after that." Miko stated.

Zoey gasped in shock. "That was exactly what happened to me!" Zoey stated. "Anyway, do you two see anyone else here?" Miko asked. "Nope." The green haired woman shook her head. "You three are the only people I saw when those Dark Dragons attacked." The blue haired boy stated.

"What about you?" The woman asked. "We just got here… Whatever here is." Miko sighed. "I see…" The green haired woman nodded. "Then you're not from Drogen or Camlon. No one from my village or Camlon wear odd clothing." The blue haired boy figured.

"Have you lost part of your memory like we did?" Miko asked Zoey and the woman. "Y-Yes." Zoey nodded. "My memory…" The green haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Well that would explain some things, but who knows?" She shrugged.

"Hm?" Zoey asked. "I don't know where we are. I don't even know WHEN we are. But I have this tingling heat in my bosom… and I liked it." The woman smiled sexy. "Listen to your smutty mouth." York muttered. Unforutnely, Miko heard it.

"If you like it here, then why don't you stay here and enjoy it? No one's gonna stop ya." York frowned. "Hmhm. I like you. I'm gonna have fun with you guys. I can tell. Name's Morrigan Aensland." The green haired woman now known as Morrigan introduced herself.

"I'm Zoey Hanson." Zoey introduced herself. "I'm Miko Aiba. And this is…" Miko frowned as she saw York turn away in a huff. Miko sighed and continued. "York Nelly. I'm sorry, but it seems he's forever stuck in mental puperty. I know he seems rude or childish, but deep down inside, he's really kind… I think."

"I see…" Zoey nodded. "Hello! I can hear you! And I'm not just some little kid!" York growled. "I'm Ryu of the Light Dragons." The boy known as Ryu smiled.

"Ryu… Hmm… that name sounds familiar… I think I know someone with the same name as you, but who knows?" Morrigan shrugged. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! What's a Light Dragon?" Zoey asked politely.

Ryu stared at them for about 50 seconds till he said "Promise you'll keep a secret?" "Of course." Miko closed her eyes and smiled. "What!" York growled. "Why should we if we don't know it yet!" He snapped at Ryu.

"I feel like I can trust you. I'm really part of a clan who can transform into dragons at will and revert back to human form whenever we want." Ryu stated. Zoey gasped. "No way… you're a real living dragon… sortof?" She covered her mouth in shock. Ryu nodded with a smile.

"I thought dragons were mythical creatures and there were no records of them being real!" Miko gasped in awe. "Hmm… So you say dragons are myths of legends. I don't know where you got that info, but I'm standing right here, a real live dragon." Ryu grinned.

York scoffed. "A likely story." Miko turned to York with a frown. "York! Don't be rude to mister Ryu!" She scolded. "Please, call me Ryu. There are two clans of dragons. My clan, the Light Dragons and the ones who attacked you, the Dark Dragons. Recently, they just attacked my village. We were saved by Sara's magic." Ryu stated.

"Hm… and who is this Sara?" Morrigan asked. "She's my sister and a very powerful magician. She turned me and the people of my village to stone temporary to save us. When we reverted back to normal forms, I looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her. I came up with the conclusion that the Dark Dragons have kidnapped her." Ryu frowned.

"Damn… How bad are these Dark Dragons and why they're doing this?" York asked, interested. "Zog, the ruler of the Dark Dragons wants to control the world and he starts things off by trying to kill off the Light Dragons. He didn't know we Light Dragons sealed the ability to transform into dragons long ago. I don't know what the Dark Dragons are planning, but it can't be good. The Dark Dragons used to be our friends till now." Ryu explained.

"Then in that case, let us help, Ryu!" Zoey chimed in. "We may have lost our memories, but we can help you beat those Dark Dragon jerks and save your sister!" "Yes. Zoey is right. You can't face the Dark Dragons alone, Ryu." Miko nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. I can sure use a challenge." York agreed. "Hmhmhm. It's gonna be fun hanging out with a dragon boy like you. So I will help you get your sister back." Morrigan smiled like a sexy woman.

"Everyone…" Ryu slowly smiled. "Alright. We head first to the kingdom of Camelon, that kingdom is friends with my village."

"Okay then. Lead the way then, dragon man." York stated, Ryu looked at him with a frown, then nodded and the five of them headed north towards Camelon.

To be continued…

Next time: Meet May! Reclaiming Camelon and the Mission at Hand

A/N: So… what do you think? Not bad, huh? Anyway, here is the list of crossovers that will appear in this story.

Inuyasha

Naruto

Ruruoni Kenshin

Maburaho

Mermaid Melody

And finally, Negima

The reason I made the crossover list so short is I want to add a bigger selection of crossovers to the sequel called Breath of Fire 2: Power of Bonds which will soon be here after I'm done with this fic. Also, I will work on both my Golden Sun fic and BOF fic at the same time while trying to work on also HDN too. So till then, see you next time, dragon warrior.


	2. Reclaiming Camelon

Chapter 2: Meet May! Reclaiming Camelon and the Mission at Hand

Ryu and his party stared at Camelon in front, it was in ruins.

"What just happened?" Ryu gasped. "Camelon… is in ruins." Miko covered her mouth in shock. "This place is so… depressing. The Dark Dragons keep destroying things, this place is probarly a wasteland now." York muttered.

"That's not true!" A childish voice shouted. The party turned to see a young girl with purple hair, has a ribbon on her head and wore red and white clothes with a pink ribbon around her chest.

"What in the name of the Dragon God?" Ryu gasped. "What the-! Where the hell did you come from?" York demanded. The girl frowned. "What kind of greeting is that for a cute girl like me?"

Miko stared at the young girl. "I…I think I seen you before." Miko stated. "You saw this kid before? Where?" Zoey asked. "I don't know…" Miko shrugged. "Forgive my rude companion. He gets like that, a lot. Who are you?" Ryu asked her.

"I'm May. And it's all good, I know plenty of guys like him. He does look pretty uncivilizae!" May laughed. "What'd you say you little pipsqueak!" York growled, an anger vein on his forehead.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. We don't have time for this. So what are you doing out here near Camelon, sweetie?" Morrigan asked. "Waiting for you and the chosen one, of course!" May closed her eyes and smiled.

"For… us?" Zoey blinked. "Yup! I've been looking for the one who is the descendant of the one who defeated the evil goddess Myria and people from other worlds who have powers!" May beamed.

"Wait… How do you know the Light Dragons' hated enemy, Myria, the Goddess of Destruction?" Ryu questioned. "Honestly… You may call me crazy, but the Dragon God told me about this when I was created before you guys showed up." May rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"But anyway, here's what I figured out so far…. The Dark Dragons are plotting to use the six keys to free Myria." May explained. "What! The Dark Dragons are crazy to release that monster back into the world!" Ryu gawked.

"But they're planning to do it anyway! There are six keys in total, each with a special ability and long ago, the Dragon Warrior, the hero of long ago and his allies locked up Myria using those six keys. Now, the Dark Dragons are plotting to use those keys to free Myria and take over the universe! And in order to do that, they used ancient spells to bring in people from other worlds to do their dirty work." May stated.

"Wait… So that means…" York figured it out. "You got it! You been dragged out of your world and sucked into this world by the Dark Dragons. Plus, they're stealing esscens like machinery and other stuff from those worlds to help build their evil empire." May stated seriously

"And what the hell are we supposed to do?" York frowned. "Let me finish, Mr. Bossy! The only way we can stop Myria's return is if we get the keys before the Dark Dragons do. If we do that, we will stop the Dark Dragons and save the universe!" May shouted.

"Hmm… You may have a point there, May." Ryu nodded. "I'm traveling in search of my sister and if what you say is true, then I must have powerful allies from other worlds."

"Yeah, you catch on quick, Dragon Warrior! But those four aren't gonna be enough! You'll need help from your world and other worlds in order to stop those Dark Dragons. Just like the legendary hero did a long time ago." May beamed again.

"By the way, we're looking for a friend of ours. Have you seen him?" Miko asked. May puts her hand on her chin. "Nope, but you better hurry! The Dark Dragons' world inhabitant sucking spells aren't 100 percent perfect yet and they have a side effect of people losing part of their memories but I don't know if that's true or not, so you better hurry and pray to the Dragon God that the Dark Dragons don't find him first, otherwise, they'll brainwash him and make him one of the bad guys." May stated.

"Are you fricking kidding me!" York gritted his teeth. "We better get a move on, find those damn keys and kick the Dark Dragons' asses and save our friend from them! Now move it!"

Miko sighed. "He's so childish sometimes…" "But that's what you liked about him, right?" May has the bored eye smile look. Miko blushed. "Um… Yeah." Miko looked down.

"Alright! First things first, we must liberate Camelon from the Dark Dragons. The king has been kicked out of his castle and we got to help him!" May stated. "Right, let's go everyone!" Zoey nodded.

The party entered the kingdom. They saw survivors tending to the wounded. They saw the king and his subjects staring at the castle, it was emitting a dark mist.

"Hey. What seems to be the problem?" York asked The king noticed them. "Oh! Travelers… Well, this is a bad time. A monster of the Dark Dragons have occupied my castle, making Camelon under Dark Dragon control. All hope is lost." He sighed.

"Not to worry!" May beamed. "We'll take care of that monster for ya!" The king and his advisors stared at the party. "You kids honestly think you can—" Before the king can finish, Miko interrupted him.

"Don't worry. We are special warriors. We'll kill that monster for you!" The king looked at them with a serious look then he nodded. "Then be careful then." The king and his advisors stepped aside.

"Alright then, let's kick the monster's ass." York smirked as the party entered the castle.

The party traveled through the halls of the castle. "This castle is giving me the chills…" Zoey shivered. "What? You thinking of chickening out?" York rudely remarked.

"York! Don't be rude!" Miko scolded. "Ryu. I hate to say this, but you're gonna need a better weapon to fight with." May stated. Ryu stared at his dirk. "You're right. Maybe there is a better sword in this castle." Ryu looked around for a better weapon till he saw it.

The party saw a slightly rusted bronze sword with a sheath to match it on the ground. Ryu smiled as he went up to pick it up and discarded his dirk and placed it on his back.

"You sure you can fight with a somewhat crappy weapon like that?" York arched an eyebrow. Ryu glared at him. "It'll have to do. Now come on, we need to find that monster." Ryu stated.

May then saw a dark mist coming from the staircase. "I can feel the monster's evil aura coming from that staircase. Once we beat the monster, we will liberate Camelon from the Dark Dragons." May figured.

"Roger. Come on, let's go." The party charged up the stairs.

When they got to the throne room and looked around. "Alright, who are we supposed to kill?" York got out his guns.

"You stupid humans!" The party turned to see a huge frog glaring at them. "Ewww! A frog!" Miko clinged.

"The Dark Dragons gave this castle to me! General Jedah told me to keep this area under control!" The frog shouted angrily.

"Who's General Jedah?" Ryu asked. "Who cares? Get him!" York shouted. Zoey then noticed a pendant around her neck.

"What's this…?" Zoey gasped then she remembered something. She shouted "Power Pendant, Metamorphis!" A pink aura appeared around Zoey. "What the hell!" York gasped.

Zoey was now in her Mew Mew form. "Whoa… Zoey!" Miko gasped in awe. "Pay attention, here he comes!" May shouted as the Frog leaped forward.

The Frog croaked as it lashed its tongue at the party, they dodged it. "Girls don't like frogs… But once I'm through with you, you will be oil for my body! Shadow Blade!" Morrigan's fist charged with darkness and punched the Frog three times. Ryu let out a yell and slashed the Frog three times. "You're dead!" York fired five shots from his guns. "Yah!" Miko stabbed thre Frog two times with her naginana. The Frog managed to hit Miko with its tongue. "Eww!" Miko panicked. "Now for you, kitty cat!" The Frog lashed its tongue at Zoey, she dodged it and gave the monster a Strawberry Kick. "Whoa…" York gasped in awe. "Keep it up!" May cheered. "Take this!" Ryu slashed the Frog three times with his sword, making green blood spurt out from its sides. "Eat lead, punk!" York shouted as he fired twenty shots form his guns at the Frog. "Soul Fist!" Morrigan punched the Frog three times. "W-What the…" The Frog croaked weakly as Ryu slashed the monster five times with his sword. "Here I go! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her ultimate attack at the beast, defeating it.

"N-Nooo… I can't… believe I lost to humans… General Jedah… forgive me…" The Frog moaned as it fell to the floor, dead. It vanished in blue flames.

"You guys did it! You were awesome, especially you, Zoey!" May cheered. "Zoey… what the hell is that form?" York asked her.

Zoey looked at her form. "Well, in this form, I'm called a Mew Mew. I'm basically half human, half cat. We have the power to defeat monsters using this form. I don't know how I know this form, but I did." Zoey stated.

"Maybe your memory is coming back to you little by little?" Miko guessed. "Don't worry. Your memory will slowly return back to you eventually." Ryu assured the Mew Mew with a smile.

"And what if it doesn't?" York glared at Ryu. "Don't say that. I'm sure all of your memories will come back to you eventually. But something's been bothering me… Who is General Jedah?" Ryu rubbed his chin.

"Jedah… I think I know that name, but I'm not sure. Anyway, take a look at the area." Morrigan smiled. The party looked around and saw the mist fading away.

"Alright, we did it! We liberated Camelon!" Zoey cheered as she reverted back to normal form. ":Hey, don't get cocky! The Dark Dragons may still have some tricks up their sleeve and we need to get those Goddess Keys before they do!" York snapped.

"Let's head back to the king and tell him the good news." Miko closed her eyes and smiled. The party nodded and head back to where the king is waiting outside.

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: On the next chapter, Ryu and his companions felt an earthquake coming from Nanai and they decided to investigate, along the way, they meet a woman named Marie who is somewhat good of a special technique called Alchemy. They infiltrated the kingdom of Nanai and discovered one of the six Goddess keys and a young man named Lyner Barsett fighting the Dark Dragons, little did they know that Zog and three mysterious children has issued the Dark Dragons' 12 Generals to go after our heroes. Can they recover the Earth Key? Find out in the next chapter of Breath of Fire: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior! Keep on breathing, Dragon Warrior…

A/N: So what do you think of this chapter so far? Next time, Marie from Aterier Marie and Lyner Barsett from Ar Tonelico will join our heroes in their quest, so see you there!


	3. The Earth Key

Chapter 3: The Alchemist and Knight of Elemia: The Earth Key

The party exited the castle, they saw the king and his subjects in awe at what they have accomplished. "You have liberated our kingdom! How could we ever thank you?" The king rushed to Ryu and shook his hand.

"No reward is necessary." Ryu smiled. The king then noticed Ryu's mark on his forehead. "That mark…" The king whispered, suddenly, there was an earthquake!

"What on earth?" Morrigan gasped. "That earthquake came from Nanai!" The king's royal advisor gasped in shock.

"Just great… another problem to deal with!" York complained, raising his arms in frustration. "I don't want to burden you with another task, but… Can you check out what's happening in Nanai?" The King asked.

"Sure, no problem. If its occupied by Dark Dragons, we'll kick them out." Zoey grinned. "Okay! Let's head to Nanai!" Miko smiled. The party left Camelon with some supplies the King of Camelon provided for their journey.

14 minutes later, they were almost near Nanai, the sun was setting. Ryu noticed that. "Hmm…" Ryu scratched his chin.

"What's wrong, Ryu?" Zoey asked him. "There's a high chance that the Dark Dragons have taken over Nanai. So when it's daylight, there will be Dark Dragon soldiers standing guard." Ryu figured.

"I see what you're getting, dragon man. That way, we can… Hold on." York tensed. "What's wrong?" Morrigan asked. The party stopped and listen to the footsteps coming closer. Suddenly, "Ah!"

The party then saw a woman who has blond hair, wears a hair accessory which is fine looking, wears a light blue green clothes with her chest and breast covered in a special kind of bra and fine looking shoes running up to the party.

"Thank goodness, I finally found someone!" The woman sighed in relief. "For a moment there, I thought you were more of those Dark Dragon jerks."

"So, more people are still showing up, huh?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what's going on? I don't know who or where I am…" The woman asked politely. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh! Wait… my name… is Marie!" She closed her eyes and smiled. "O…k…" Ryu sweat dropped. York was annoyed.

"Didn't you JUST say you don't know who you are?" York growled. "Oh, did I?" Marie has a question mark above her head, that cause Ryu and York to anime fell.

"Well, I say all kinds of things. So where are you folks heading?" Marie asked. "We're… heading to Nanai to kick some Dark Dragons out of there." Morrigan smirked.

Marie nodded. "I see… I was chased by them when I woke up near that same place. So, do you mind if I can tag along?" Marie offered.

"Sure. We will need all the help we can get to stop those Dark Dragons!" May grinned. "Or she may be a Dark Dragon spy." York growled.

Ryu glared at York. "Does she even look like she's wearing Dark Dragon armor?" Ryu scolded. York opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again since he got nothing to counter what Ryu told him.

Marie scratched her chin. "Hmm… things are slowly coming back to me and I think I could be a big help! Hold on just a minute!" Marie then magically got out some chemicals and begin mixing them.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked confusedly. 30 seconds later, Marie was finished. "It's finished! It's called Athena Water! One slip and all your stress will be gone!" Marie said cheerfully, the party took a good look at it and Ryu, Zoey and York sweat dropped, the Athena Water doesn't look any good and it has murky colors.

"So, who wants to try it?" Marie asked. "Uh…" Ryu gulped. Luckily for the party, an earthquake occurred. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Marie gasped as the Athena Water dropped from her hands and hit the grass, shattering it, causing liquid to spill over the ground.

"Aww… I wanted to see if it works or not…" Marie looked sad, then she looked up in anger at Nanai. "Those Dark Dragon jerks! Have no respect for alchemists such as myself!" She stomped her feet.

"Well, why don't you join us? We need all the help we can get to defeat the Dark Dragons." Zoey calmed Marie down. "Okay! I may not look like it, but I know how to fight, despite having lost my memory." Marie smiled. Night has fallen.

"Alright! Now is a time to sneak in and attack those Dark Dragon assholes when they least expect it!" York urged. "Hold on, York. We can't go in there all wily nilly. We have to sneak around and go into the fortress first." Ryu stopped him.

"I don't do that kind of crap!" York snapped. "York! We need to do what Ryu said. He's the leader of our party." Miko scolded, glaring at him. York just snorted. "Um… Should we move on?" Zoey smiled nervously.

The party stealthy entered Nanai. They got in due to a Dark Dragon guard sleeping.

"What an idiot…" May muttered. "He must have party himself to sleep…? Hide!" The party hid near a building, they saw two Dark Dragon lancers coming and earsve drop on them.

"Man, the soldier is teethed up. He was informed that that knight guy showed up and started trashing our men. He wore armor that looks almost like ours, only more advanced, 18 years old, has yellow hair and has a fine looking sword that may be a bastard sword. We're still searching for him even as we speak." The first DD lancer reported.

"I hope he ain't thinking of taking the Earth Key, one of the six Goddess Keys from us. Lieutenant Jade said to use it to cause earthquakes using the control unit in Nanai." The 2nd DD lancer nodded.

"Did you hear that?" May whispered. "One of the Goddess Keys is in here. I can feel its energy coming from that temple!" May stated.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. Let's be careful on entering that temple." He advised. His friends nodded in agreement and somehow made it inside the temple.

"Whoa…" Marie gasped in awe as she looked around in excitement. "This shrine is really old! I bet I can make some useful Alchemy recipes with the granite in the walls!"

"Hey! Marie! Pay attention! We need to get that damn Goddess Key from the Dark Dragons!" York snapped. "York, don't be rude!" Mini-Mew flew up to York's face.

"What… the hell is that?" York muttered. "Oh, that's Mini-Mew. He's the only one who didn't have his memories lost and he knows me somehow. But that's not important right now." Zoey stated as she transformed. Ryu found the staircase and they head downstairs.

The party have to fight Dark Dragon lancers and monsters that got in their way…

Meanwhile…

A young man was clashing with a Dark Dragon soldier, with a yell the DD Soldier pushed him back.

"Damn! He's too strong!" The boy grunted. "You got a lot of nerve challenging a Dark Dragon soldier, boy!" The DD soldier sneered. "Soon, the entire world will feel the might of the Earth Key! Now die!" Suddenly, a lightning fast attack hit the DD soldier, knocking him back a little, Morrigan appeared and in a battle stance. The rest of the party arrived just in time and got into battle stances.

"Huh!" The boy gasped. "Don't worry, we're here to help you!" Miko shouted. "Who are you guys?" The boy asked. "We'll introduce ourselves later, right now, we got a Dark Dragon to take down and Goddess Key to recover!" Ryu shouted as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the DD soldier.

"Fine by me, I owe ya one." The boy nodded as he too got into a battle stance. "Hmph!" The DD soldier sneered. "Help on your side, eh? No matter, prepare to die with them!"

"Haaahhh!" The DD soldier charged at Ryu, he and the DD soldier clashed swords for about 50 seconds till Ryu got the upper hand and slashed him 5 times. "Take this!" York shouted as he fired 4 shots from his guns, giving the soldier some minor damage, causing him to bleed slightly. "I won't die by the hands of you brats!" The soldier growled as he slashed Marie 2 two times. "Ahh!" Marie yelped as her pants appear slightly ripped. Growling, she turned to the soldier with a glare. "Now I have to repair my clothes! Eat this! Uni!" Marie got out a spike ball and hurled it really hard at the soldier, giving him some pain. The soldier groaned as he recoiled and held his head. "Hiya!" Zoey and Morrigan combined their attacks to hit the soldier 5 times. "Take this!" Miko stabbed the soldier three times with her nagitnita. Ryu and the boy charged at the soldier and slashed him three times followed by a kick by Zoey. "H-How could this be?" The soldier wheezed. The boy slashed the soldier 5 times with his bastard sword. York smirked as he aimed his gun directly at the soldier's head. "Say ya prayers, ya bastard." He said in a cool man tone and fired, it was a direct hit, the bullet hit the soldier in the head, groaning, the soldier fell to the floor, dying.

"How could a bunch of brats… defeat me…? Glory… to Emperor Zog…" The soldier wheezed as he died. Ryu rushed over to the control unit and found the Key, it was called the Earth Key. He pulled it out. A slight rumbling occurred.

"Let's get out of here!" May shouted, the party nodded in agreement and took the warp pad out of here. Nanai was soon destroyed.

10 minutes later… The party begin explaining to the boy named Lyner Barsett about what happened.

"So, I guess I'm not in my world anymore." Lyner figured. "That's right. The Dark Dragons pulled you out of your world so they can use your technology and esscenses from your world to find the Goddess Keys to free Myria and take over the universe. We're seeking those Keys to prevent Myria from returning." May explained.

"I see… So that explains how I found myself in Nanai and why those Dark Dragon guys attacked me." Lyner rubbed his chin. Ryu was busy chatting with the King of Camelon.

"So, out of curisty… How many worlds are there?" Zoey asked. "Well, there are lots, but luckily only the Dark Dragons got 5 of them, the rest of them are tightly sealed till they're broken. As I remember what the Dragon God told me, Marie and Lyner came from two worlds in the fantasy section of the universe. And Morrigan comes from the demon section of the universe, where mostly power is rule over there." May explained.

"So all our worlds is being threaten by this evil goddess?" Lyner asked. "You got it! We need to gather allies from this world and other worlds to put an end to the Dark Dragons' evil plans. So will you help us?" May asked.

Lyner grinned. "Of course! This evil goddess will be defeated. No matter what." "Yay!" May cheered. Ryu come up to his friends.

"I learned from the king that we need to head to Winlan, home of the bird clan to cross the way to Tantar. We need to seek an audience with the king of Winlan to cross that bridge." Ryu explained.

"I wonder what kind of people the bird clan are…" Morrigan wondered. "Who knows? We have to find out for ourselves, do we?" York stated. "But first… Let's camp out here. Now that we got the first of the Goddess Keys, let's rest." Marie yawned.

"Good idea. We need to save our strength for tomorrow." Zoey smiled.

Meanwhile…

A young boy with silver hair and dressed in royal clothing gasped in shock. "What is it, brother?" A young girl with silver hair, also wore royal clothes asked. Her name is Cece.

"Um… One of Momma's Keys have been taken…" His name was Vivi. "W-What!" A young girl also with silver hair in ponytails and dressed in royal clothes gawked. Sitting in the center of the kids is a huge man who wore purple armor with a dragon like helmet and a red cape. He is Zog, Emperor of the Dark Dragons.

"I believe Young Vivi is telling the truth. The Light Dragons have taken one of the Goddess Keys in Nanai." Zog stated in a eviler tone. "His Majesty is correct." A man who has yellow hair, wore yellow armor and blue clothes with a white cape walked into the throne room. He is Jade, lieutenant of the Dark Dragons.

"It appears that a Light Dragon and people from worlds that were drawn into our world have taken the Earth Key and now they're planning to recover the other Keys.." Jade bowed. "Those dumbasses! They're trying to stop Momma from returning!" Mimi growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"Jade…" Zog stood up from his throne. "Yes my liege?" Jade asked. "Summon the 12 Generals and order them to hunt them down and get back the Goddess Keys at all costs." Zog commanded.

"It shall be done, my lord." Jade bowed as he turned to see 12 figures cloaked in shadows, some in different shapes, human or not.

Who are the 12 Generals? And what plans do Zog and the three children wish to unleash?

To be continued…

Next time: Meet the Reyvateils! Road to Winlan


	4. Meet the Reyvateils! Road to Winlan

A/N: Here is Chapter 4 with Aurica, Misha and Shurelia!

Chapter 4: Meet the Reyvateils! Road to Winlan

Night has fallen, the party were camping near the ruins of Nanai. They have to sacrifice Nanai to save Ryu's world from the effects of the Earth Key. They have gained the upper hand. They got one of the six Goddess Keys first. They need to find the remaining five in order to prevent the evil Goddess Myria from returning.

York was eating his food, Ryu, Zoey, Morrigan, Miko and May were sitting near the camp fire, Lyner too was near the camp fire sharpening his sword and Marie was performing Alchemy much to York's dismay.

"Hey Ryu?" Lyner asked. "Yeah?" Ryu responded. "How many dragon clans are there in your world? I just want to know who's on our side and what we're up against." Lyner stated.

Ryu closed his eyes for about 50 seconds then opened them. "There are two clans of dragons in my world, my clan, the Light Dragons and the other the Dark Dragons. The two clans were once a whole clan." Ryu begin explaining.

"Really? What happened that made them separated?" Zoey asked, now she was interested. "When the evil goddess, Myria appeared, the dragon clan begin arguing for who may ask her to grant them a wish. The goddess Myria is pure evil and wishes to see people fight over which may ask her for a wish. She can grant any wish, but…" Ryu started but May interrupted.

"Her wishes are like a monkey's paw back in Zoey, York and Miko's world. They backfire and cause many misfortunes to the one who got his/her wish granted. That's what fills Myria with evil joy to make people suffer and she wishes to make the universe her own." May frowned.

"Correct. The dragon clan separated into two clans, Light and Dark and they fought a bitter war that almost seemed endless. But then… A warrior from the Light Dragon clan saw through Myria's evil plan and vows to end her evil and bring peace back to the two warring clans." Ryu continued.

"So what did this guy do?" Lyner asked. "He gathered 7 allies from each clan and they fought Myria that lasted almost a century. After many failed attempts, the warrior and his allies and friends managed to seal Myria using the Goddess Keys they created. And that was the legend of the Dragon Warrior."

"So that's how you know about the Goddess Keys and Myria. Your clan, the Light Dragons has kept that secret safe for years." Miko stated. "That Goddess War was probarly one of the worst wars in your world's history. People fight over petty things." Morrigan commented.

"Yeah. I don't know how the Dark Dragons learned about the Goddess Keys, but I do know one thing… They cannot be allowed to free Myria and start another Goddess War." Ryu looked up with determination.

"Yeah! If Myria is freed, then the war could spread to other worlds thanks to the Dark Dragons' world sucking spells. We got to make sure we get the Keys first before they do!" May nodded. Suddenly, a explosion occurred. They turned to see Marie with smoke and ashes in her body and the white dotted eye look on her face. York, Lyner, Ryu and Zoey sweat dropped.

"Well, we better rest up for tomorrow. We head to Winlan first thing in the morning." Miko stated. The party nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ryu and his companions headed northeast to where Winlan, the location of the bird clan is located. Suddenly, Lyner tensed. "What's wrong, Lyner?" Mini-Mew asked. "Listen…" He issued. The party listen really closely. It sounded like a cry for help…

"Someone's in trouble!" May gasped. "Well we got to help them!" Ryu shouted. "Let's go!" York shouted as the party rushed towards the source of the voice.

At the source of the voice…

Three girls were running away from boar like monsters. The first girl is 17 years old, she wore pink and white clothes with a angelic head piece and her long brown hair is tied in a wheel like clip on. The second is an 18 year old woman who has black hair, two Ying Yang like clips on her hair, and she wore purple and red clothes. Finally, the third girl is about 16 years old, has grey hair, some of which are tied into really long ponytails, has hair ornaments on her hair, wore white clothes with accessories and white boots. Suddenly, the black haired girl tripped with a yelp.

The two girls noticed her trip. "M-Misha!" The brown haired girl gasped in shock as she rushed to her aid. The girl known as Misha moaned as the girl tended to her side. "Are you okay?" The brown haired girl asked in concern.

Suddenly, the grey haired lady noticed one of the boar monsters rushing towards them. "Watch out!" She shouted as she ran in front of them and put up a barrier, the boar monster destroyed it with one charge and made the grey haired woman kneeled.

"Lady Shurelia!" The brown haired girl and Misha gasped in shock. That's when Ryu and the party arrived at the scene.

"Hey! Check that out!" York shouted. "Those girls are under attacked!" Ryu shouted. Lyner gasped in shock. "Hey… Is that-!'"Lyner closed her eyes in thought. 'I… know those girls!' "Lyner? What's wrong?" Marie asked him in concern.

"Aurica! Misha! Lady Shurelia!" Lyner shouted as he got out his sword. That alarmed the girls known as Aurica, Misha, and Shurelia.

"Lyner!" Aurica gasped. She gasped again. 'Lyner…? How did i…?' She thought to herself. "Lyner, what's wrong? We're gonna help them, right?" Ryu asked him. "Y-Yeah! Let's go!" Lyner nodded as he, Ryu and York charged into battle.

The first boar monster tried to lash at Ryu, but he blocked it with his sword and slashed the monster three times. Lyner wasted no time in slashing the second boar monster with his bastard sword. York fired quick shots from his guns at the monsters. The boar monster managed to hit Ryu. "Tch!" Ryu gritted his teeth as he slashed it three times with his sword, killing it. Lyner blocked the second boar's rams and managed to finish it off with a Break Blade. Blood was seen in his sword. York finished off the final boar monster with his guns, bullet holes were seen in its side as it fell down dead.

"Talk about a close one!" Zoey sighed in relief. "W-Who are you people?" Misha asked.

May cleared things up 2 minutes later…

"…And that's why we need to gather allies and get the Goddess Keys before the Dark Dragons do." May explained. "I understand what you're getting at." Shurelia nodded.

"Then will you help us stop the Dark Dragons?" May asked hopefully. "Well… Actually we were troubled with the loss of our memories thanks to those Dark Dragons you told us about. Perhaps we were destined to meet you all here. So I humbly accept your request." Shurelia smiled.

"Thank you." Ryu closed his eyes and grinned. "Anyway, let me treat your injuries." Miko started healing Shurelia with bandages. "You should be fine once we get to Winlan. But please, don't push yourself too hard." Miko advised.

"Thank you. I feel much better now. I hope we'll be a great addition to your team." Shurelia collapsed. "Lady Shurelia! Don't try to move!" Misha panicked. "She treated your injuries, but you need to take a good long rest to get all better." She told her.

"I will. Sorry, everyone. I don't mean to hold you all back…" Ryu stared at the girls' bodies. "There's something not quite right about you three. Are you okay?" Ryu asked in concern.

"Oh… well, we're a special kind of human called a Reyvateil. We have a natural ability to use magic by singing Songs." Mish smiled. "We might look frail, but our Songs are really useful."

"Neat! Can't wait to see them." Zoey smiled. "And I'll protect you from those Dark Dragons and other enemies. So just concentrate on using your Song Magic." Lyner smiled.

"Cool! Then let's save the universe together!" May cheered. York thought about that.

"Save the universe, huh?" York muttered. "I think it's a little birzzare that we're saving an entire universe from an evil goddess." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

"Still… We have a lot of battles ahead of us and five remaining Goddess Keys to collect." Miko reminded everyone. "Then will it be over?" Marie prayed. "You trying to jinx us?" York glared at Marie who sweat dropped, while Ryu glared at York. Unknown to them, that a man who is 19 years old, has silver hair also, wore a red purple samurai armor with two katanas strapped to his thighs was watching them.

"…It's them… But does it seem right? Will doing what they asked help me gain back my memories?" The man muttered.

Who is this mysterious man who is watching our heroes? Is he friend or foe?

To be continued…

Next Chapter…

Narrator: Ryu and his friends finally arrived at Winlan to seek an audience with the King of Winlan, but they lucked out and have to wait in the castle. While they rest, Nina, the princess of Winlan goes on a secret mission to find the Remedy to cure her father who has fallen ill thanks to a sinister wizard. Her journey takes her to Romero and to Karma Tower. What dark dangers wait the love interest of our hero, Ryu? Find out next time on Breath of Fire: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior! Keep on breathing, Dragon Warrior!

A/N: Next chapter, will be the appearance of Ryu's love interest, Nina! So stay tune!


	5. The Winged Princess 1 of 2

A/N: The moment you all have been waiting for… The appearance of Nina in the 2 part Nina Saga!

Chapter 5: The Winged Princess: Part 1 of 2: A Secret Mission

2 days later, the party finally arrived at Winlan.

"Wow…" Aurica gasped in awe as she and her fellow Reyvateils looked around, they see windmills and other medieval buildings. "So this is Winlan." Marie gasped in awe as well.

Then, a man came up to them, but what surprised the otherworlders that he has wings sprouting from his back. "Is this your first time in Winlan? Then welcome to our beautiful kingdom." He smiled.

"Um… Why are there wings on your back?" Zoey gasped. "Can't you tell on what a member of the bird clan is? We're half human and half bird." The winged man stated.

"What special abilities does your clan hold?" Morrigan asked. "Well, our inheritance gives us the ability to fly and we even can change into great birds whenever we want!" The man beamed.

"I-Incredible!" Miko covered her mouth in shock. "Now I seen everything…" York rolled his eyes sarcastiltiy. Ryu stepped on York's foot. "Ow!" York glared at Ryu, an anger vein on his forehead. "What the hell was that for!" York demanded.

"For being rude! But that's not important right now. We need to seek an audience with the King of Winlan." Ryu turned to the winged man. "Can you tell us where the castle is? We need to seek an audience with your king."

"Well, his castle is north of here. Have I ever told you that we have a beloved princess? She is wise in everything!" The winged man beamed.

"Thanks. We'll be sure to see her." Misha smiled as the party headed north in Winlan to the castle.

The party entered the castle. It was fancy looking and very nice. They were in the foyer, meaning that main hallway, ya know? …Never mind, let's continued.

The party noticed a woman who wore clothes similar to a queen of medieval times wore, and she also has wings on her back. "She must be the queen of Winlan. Let's go talk to her." May suggested.

Ryu nodded and walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you the Queen of Winlan?" Ryu asked her. "Why yes I am. What is it brave traveler?" The Queen asked. "Me and my friends would like to seek an audience with the King of Winlan."

The Queen looked at him with a serious look. "Excuse me for one moment." The Queen walked to a girl who also has wings, she has short blond hair, maybe about the same age as Ryu, wore red clothes for royal adventurous princesses, red boots and like the people of Winlan, she has wings on her back.

"Princess Nina. These travelers wish to seek an audience with your father, the King. Should I tell them that he has fallen ill?" The Queen asked the princess known as Nina. Nina shook her head no. "No. If this gets out, our people will panic… But these travelers… Maybe they can… Never mind. Just tell them that Father is sleeping, Mother. I'm going to Karma Tower to get the Remedy to save Father." Nina said seriously.

"But Princess Nina!" Her mother gasped in shock, then she nodded. "…I understand. Please be careful." Nina nodded as she went to her room. The Queen walked back to the party.

"I'm sorry…" The Queen bowed her head in apology. "The King is sleeping and he won't see anyone till further notice." "WHAT!" York screamed. "We came all this way for nothing! Well what the hell is going on!"

"York, don't throw a temper tantuarm!" Lyner scolded, he turned to the Queen of Winlan and bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry about my companion, he's learning to be civilized. Can we stay here in your castle if you don't mind? Also, my friend, Lady Shurelia is injured, if you let us spend the night here, can you get your best doctors to treat her injuries?" Lyner asked nicely.

"Of course. Please use the guest rooms and spend the night." She motioned to the guest rooms to their left. "Thank you." Aurica bowed politely.

(With Nina…)

Nina walked over to her father, the King of Winlan and some doctors. "How is his condition?" Nina asked hopefully. "He's fine for now… But if we don't get that Remedy soon, he may die…" The Wing Doctor stated sadly.

"It's all those Dark Dragons' fault! They poisoned our King when he refused to join them in world domination! And to make matters worse, the Wizard was the one who poisoned him!" Nina's grandpa growled.

"Father made a wise decision not to accept their offer and that is why I'm going to save him by getting that Remedy!" Nina said with courage.

"Nina! No! I can't afford to lose my granddaughter at the hands of the enemy!" Nina's Grandpa protested. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Nina growled as she calmly walked towards the stairs.

"Oh Nina…" Nina's grandpa whispered.

When she got downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder about Winlan's guests, so she went to the guest room. She saw the party sleeping in their beds. She noticed the clothes that the otherworlders wore.

"What strange clothing…" She whispered, then she noticed Ryu and walked up to him. She blushed slightly at him. 'He's… handsome… Wait… Why am I flirting with a stranger! But that mark… It look exactly like the one in the legend of the Dragon Warrior! My grandpa always told me stories of the heroic deeds of the Dragon Warrior…?' She heard something coming from Ryu.

"…Sara…" Ryu whispered softly. 'Who's Sara? His girlfriend? Oh you're jumping to conclusions, Nina! You need to focus and get that Remedy to save Father!' She thought to herself as she walked outside. Unknown to her, Shurelia was wide awake and saw her leave.

Nina was at the entrance of Winlan and took one look at the kingdom she was born in. 'I'll be back, father… to save you with the Remedy!' She thought to herself again and headed towards the cave leading to a town called Romero.

When she got inside, she saw two Winlan Soldiers coming up to her. "You two?" Nina gasped in shock. "Princess Nina! Please take us with you to Karma Tower!" Soldier 1 pleaded.

"You can't do this alone, Princess. It is our duty as the Knights of Winlan to protect the future queen of our kingdom!" Soldier 2 stated.

"Thank you…" Nina smiled softly. "Alright, you two can help me get the Remedy!" "Yes my Grace!" The Soldiers saluted.

After 50 seconds of exploring and gathering an item called Iron Ore, Nina and her soldiers made it outside. When they did, they saw a menacing tower far from the town they're approaching .

"When we pass through Romero, we'll reach Karma Tower, Princess Nina." Soldier 1 stated. "Right." Nina nodded. "We'll stop at Romero to get some info." The soldiers nodded as they entered Romero.

When they got there, they gasped in shock as they saw decaying humans roaming the village. In fact… they were…

"Zombies!" Nina gasped. "This is worse as our Intel thought…" Soldier 1 said out loud. "The wizard is working on a immortally potion for General Bourd Rade of the 12 Generals of the Dark Dragons. If we don't stop the wizard and get that Remedy, the plague may spread across the other lands." Soldier 1 reported.

"I understand." Nina nodded. "We have to hurry!"

10 minutes later after passing through the Ramui Woods, Nina and her party arrived at Karma Tower, they entered the tower and in the 1st floor.

"Keep your guard up. Who knows what monsters may lurk." Nina advised. Suddenly, a monster who looked like the grim reaper appeared.

"Who are you?" The monster demanded. "Those who interfere with the Dark Dragons' plans will face the wrath of Morte, the first of the Mo Twins!" He slashed his scythe to prove his point.

"Out of our way, demon." Nina glared as she got out a rapier and pointed it at the monster. "We have business here."

"None shall pass!" Morte shouted as he slashed Nina, she dodged it and slashed Morte three times with her rapier. "Hang on, Princess Nina!" Soldier 1 shouted as he jabbed his spear at Morte, giving him some hurt. "Why you!" Morte growled as he tried to slash Nina, but she dodged it and slashed Morte three times with her rapier. Soldier 2 didn't waste any time by stabbing Morte three times with his lance. Morte tried to slash Soldier 1, but he blocked it with his shield and stabbed Morte three times. Nina rushed in front of Morte and slashed him 7 times with her rapier. "Now I'm mad!" Morte growled as he tried to slash Nina and her party, but they dodged every swipe and combined their attacks to defeat Morte.

"S-Sister…" Morte groaned as he fell to the ground, dead, his body turned to dust. "That was easy…" Soldier 1 muttered. "Hold on, let me heal you." Nina stated as she closed her eyes and said "Cure 1!" A warm light covered Soldier 1.

"Thank you, Princess Nina. Your grandpa was wise to teach you healing spells." Soldier 1 smiled. "Indeed. Let us hurry." Nina stated. Nina and her party pressed on.

They fought monsters and gather some useful items to aid them in battle. When they were about to go up the stairs to the 4th floor of the first tower, another Grim Reaper like Morte appeared, only she was female.

"What happened to my brother? What did you do to him!" Her name was Mortea.

"The same as we're gonna do to you, evildoer!" Nina flies up to her and slashed her three times with her rapier. "How dare you!" Mortea growled as she slashed Nina 2 times with her scythe. Soldiers 1 and 2 wasted no time in stabbing Mortea three times. Mortea tried to get Nina again, but she dodged it and slashed Mortea 5 times. "Defense!" Nina casted a spell to increase her defense. Nina charged at Mortea again and slashed her three times with her rapier. Soldier 1 charged at Mortea and stabbed her three times with his spear. Soldier 2 added another attack to add up the damage. Mortea managed to hit Soldier 1 with her scythe. "Farewell demon!" Nina shouted as she slashed Mortea 5 times with her rapier, ending the fight.

"Ugh… I'm coming… brother…" Mortea groaned in agony as she fell to the ground, dead. Like her brother, Mortea turned to dust.

"We're almost there! Come on, let's hurry!" Nina shouted. "Also, our spies indicated that the Wizard kidnapped villagers from Romero for his experiments. We need to rescue the prisoners at all cost!" Soldier 2 reported.

They made it to the top of the first tower. Nina noticed a switch on the ground. She stepped on it and the switch extended a bridge. "Perfect." Nina smiled as she and her party crossed the bridge to the second tower.

They saw women from Romero running up to them. "Thank you for saving us!" One of the women bowed gratefully. "Anytime. Now hurry before you're kidnapped again!" Nina issued. The women nodded as they crossed the bridge.

"Now that we rescued the hostages, let's get that Remedy!" Nina shouted, the two soldiers nodded as they descended down the stairs.

Will Nina get the Remedy to save her father? Or will the Wizard get in her way?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: The Wizard has used the deadly Xeon Gas to weaken Nina and captured her. One of her remaining soldiers flies back to Winlan to get help. Ryu and his friends answer the call! But after that rescue, Zog, Jade and the three kids send two of the 12 Generals to stop our heroes. Who are those two and will Ryu rescue Nina? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Breath of Fire: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior! Keep on breathing, Dragon Warrior!

A/N: Can you guess who the two Generals are? I'll give you a hint, the first one is mean to the bone and is a favorite in a series and a demon while the second one always said Dood at the end of each sentence. I'll give you cookies if you can get them right! See ya next time! ;3


	6. The Winged Princess 2 of 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: The Winged Princess: Part 2 of 2: Nina's Knight in Shining Armor

Nina and her party have reached the lab of the Wizard. "It's got to be in here." Nina stated. "Hmm?" Soldier 1 noticed someone coming towards them. It was a purple like skeleton who wore wizard clothes coming up to them.

"It's him! The Wizard that worked for the Dark Dragons and poisoned our King!" Soldier 1 growled as he and Soldier 2 got ready.

"How dare you let my guinea pigs escape! Let me guess… You're here to save that fool of a King of Winlan. Because of you, General Bourd won't get his immortally potion!" The Wizard growled angrily.

"We won't let you harm any more victims!" Nina pointed her rapier at the Wizard. "Surrender now and hand over the Remedy and maybe we can go easy on you at the Court of Winlan."

"I think not… I have an ace in my sleeve!" The Wizard laughed evilly as he snapped his fingers, gas appeared and it covered the entire room. Nina and her party coughed.

"No! Xeon Gas! It's deadly to the Wing Clan!" Nina wheezed as she kneeled to the ground. "You don't stand a chance with the Xeon Gas in effect! Surrender and become my newest guinea pigs!" The Wizard snickered.

"Go and get… help…" Nina told Soldier 2 weakly. "But what about you…?" Soldier 2 gasped in shock. "I'll hold him off and protect the princess! I remember Winlan having some guests that are not part of the Wing Clan. Maybe… They can help… Hurry!" Soldier 1 grunted. Soldier 2 nodded reluctantly and made a ran for it.

"Bah! He escaped! You'll pay for this! Thunderbolt!" The Wizard casted lightning and it struck Nina and Soldier 1.

Soldier 2 got to the top and heard Nina's scream. 'Princess! …Hang on, Princess Nina! I'll get help!' Soldier 2 transformed into a bird and flew off.

Soldier 2 in bird form flew all the way to Winlan. He reverted to human form and weakly made his way to the castle.

A Winlan soldier noticed Soldier 2 and gasped in shock as he and other soldiers rushed to his aid.

"What happened!" The guard asked. "The Wizard… has captured our Princess… Worse, he has Xeon Gas… deadly to our people… We need someone… who is… immune… to the gas… to save the princess and get the Remedy…" Soldier 2 fell to the ground and died.

"…Brave soldier, rest in peace…" He turned to a soldier. "Where are the guests?" "They're sleeping in the guest room." The soldier reported.

"Good. We need their help to defeat that Wizard. Wake them up and tell them our predicament." The guard told him. The soldier nodded and went into the castle.

"Sir… Please wake up, sir!" The soldier and his allies shake the heroes awake. "Ngh… What?" Ryu asked groggily as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yaaaawwnnn… and I was having a nice dream too." Marie yawned as she too got up. "Why did you wake us up?" Miko asked in concern.

"It's our princess. She's captured by the Wizard. The Wizard is also responsible for poisoning our King!" The soldier stated.

"WHAT!" York yelled angrily. "That's why we couldn't get an audience with the King of Winlan? Why didn't you tell us!" "Cause it will cause a panic if it leaks out. The Wizard has Xeon Gas, a deadly gas that is harmful to our people. You're not part of our clan, so can you help us?" The soldier pleaded.

"Of course! We can't turn down people in need! Take us to where your princess is held and we'll do the rest!" May agreed.

"Lady Shurelia, please wait here. We can't afford to risk you getting hurt." Lyner advised. "Okay…" Shurelia nodded. "Sorry again."

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's go!" Zoey shouted bravefully.

Ryu and his party were outside Winlan. The gold armored soldier turned to the party. "Okay. I will transform into a bird to take you to Karma Tower." He stated.

"Okay. We'll save the princess!" Marie beamed. The soldier and his allies turned into giant birds. "Holy…" York gasped in shock. "No time. Let's hurry." Morrigan stated as she hopped on the back of the bird. The rest followed.

Halfway through, they saw purple skinned dragons flying towards. "Blast! Dark Dragons!" Ryu growled. "We can leave the rest to our soldiers, I'll take you to Karma Tower!" The gold soldier stated while in bird form. The birds attacked the Dark Dragons while the bird carrying the party arrived at Karma Tower.

The party were on the rooftop of Karma Tower's second tower. "The rest is up to you! The Xeon Gas is harmful to Wing Clan members, but you'll won't be effected by it. Please hurry!" The gold soldier stated.

"Okay! Let's go!" Ryu shouted as the party descended down the stairs, fighting monsters that got in their way.

Eventually, they reached the lab and saw the Wizard and Nina tied up.

"Hold it right there, you!" Misha got into a battle stance. "Hmm? Blast! You're immune to my Xeon Gas!" The Wizard growled.

"Just what are you gonna do to the princess!" Zoey shouted, she already transformed. "Simple, she's gonna be a subject to my immortally potion. And in order to perfect it, a royal member of the royal family 's blood is required." The Wizard explained evilly.

"That's sick!" Aurica said in disgust. "What kind of twisted monster uses people for cruel experiments!" Lyner growled as he got out his bastard sword and pointed it at the Wizard. "For this, we will never forgive you!"

Suddenly, a lightning fast attack hit the Wizard. "W-Who dares!" The Wizard growled. "That… would be me." The man who was spying the party, not that they knew walked up to them. Lyner recognized hum.

"Oh! You're…?" Lyner gasped. "Greetings, everyone." The man smiled. "Do you mind if I help you rescue the Winged Princess?" He offered. "You got some skills! Yeah, we can use your help on killing this bastard!" York grinned.

"With pleasure." The man noticed Lyner. "Oh, you're…" The man stated. "Lyner, do you know him?" Misha asked him.

Lyner closed his eyes in thought, then he opened them in surprise. "I know him! You're… Ayatane, right?"

"So you two know each other?" Zoey gasped. "I… think so… But all I know is his name." Lyner shrugged. "We can sort this out, later. We got to help the princess!" Ryu unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Wizard.

"That mark on your forehead… Curses! A Light Dragon! I'll kill all of you and use your corpses for my potion!" The Wizard shouted angrily as he got ready for battle.

"Lightning!" The Wizard summoned lightning and tried to hit the party, but they dodged it. "Too slow, Wizard!" Ayatane taunted as he slashed the Wizard 7 times with his katanas. "Uni!" Marie hurled spike ball after spike ball at the Wizard, but he dodged them. "Yah!" Miko charged at the Wizard and stabbed him three times with her naigiata. "Eat lead, punk!" York was lucky that thanks to the Dark Dragons' world sucking spells, he was able to find ammo for his guns in shops in Ryu's world, he fired 10 shots at the Wizard. "Flamia!" Aurica summoned a fireball and hurled it at the Wizard, scorching him a little bit. "C-Cures! Freeze!" The Wizard summoned a snowstorm and the party shielded themselves from the attack. Ryu charged at the Wizard and slashed him three times with his sword. "Eat this! Wo Ai Ni!" Misha singed and summoned a girl clutching on to a ocarina. "You're gonna pay for harming that girl, Wizard!" The girl shouted angrily as she summoned wind attacks and hit the Wizard really hard. "Keep it up! He's weakening!" Morrigan shouted as she punched him three times. "Also, don't forget to get the Remedy from him! According to that soldier, the Wizard has the Remedy!" Marie shouted. "Leave that… to me!" Ayatane shouted as he dashed at lightning fast speed, the Wizard braced himself, but when Ayatane dashed through, he felt nothing, but he felt something was missing, he looked around and gasped. "T-The Remedy!" He choked. "Looking for this?" Ayatane smirked as he held it in his hand and did a backflip to the party. "Your regime of terror ends here, Wizard! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her attack at the Wizard, ending the battle.

"N-No! I was so close on perfecting the immortally potion!" The Wizard staggered, holding his chest. Ayatane glared at the Wizard. "Sure, you'll be immortal…" Ayatane slashed him two times. "when you die and burn in the firey depths of hell." The Wizard screamed in agony as he fell into the lava pit, the party sees his hand slowly sinking into he lava.

Ryu rushed towards Nina. "Hey! Are you alright, princess!" Ryu shook her awake. Nina slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ryu. "T-Thank you…" She passed out. "Let's take her out of here. We need to get the Remedy to the King of Winlan." Miko suggested. Ryu nodded as the party exited the tower with Ayatane and Nina in tow.

3 hours later…

Nina who has quickly recovered used the Remedy on her father. "Mr. Ayatane… Excuse us for our late greeting, but thank you for helping us rescue Nina.." Miko said gratefully.

"Yeah, Nina would have been killed if you haven't shown up." Ryu smiled. "It was no problem at all. I just did what comes naturally. And please, call me Ayatane. Nice to meet you, Miko and Ryu." Ayatane smiled back.

"Ayatane." Lyner begin. "Lyner…" Ayatane stated. "I remember you now! Ayatane! So you're in this world, too, huh? It'd be awesome if you help us stop the Dark Dragons and recover the Goddess Keys!" Lyner beamed.

"Hmhm. Don't be such a drama queen. Anyway, it's nice to see you again, friend. I've been alone since I came here. Honestly, I'm starting to feel lonely after learning about the Dark Dragons and Goddess Keys." Ayatane smiled again.

"Did you guys regain your memories?" Zoey asked Lyner. "Not completely, at least I remember his name and we were good friends." Lyner smiled. "It's more like… our hearts remember each other." Shurelia limped forward, the doctors of Winlan haven't been able to cure her fully yet. "Ayatane, do you remember me?" She asked hopefully. Ayatane nodded and said "Yes. As soon as I remember Lyner, my memories of you came back as well. Lady Shurelia. And you two of course." Ayatane smiled.

"Yeah. I remember you too!" Aurica closed her eyes and smiled. "Ayatane will be a great ally to us in the fight against the Dark Dragons, believe it." Misha added.

Suddenly, the King of Winlan opened his eyes and got up and yawned. "I feel much better now. Thank you brave warriors for curing me of the illness. Is there anything I would like to reward you with?" The King of Winlan asked.

"Well, we're trying to reach Tantar. Can you extend the bridge that leads to Tantar?" May asked. "In that case, it shall be done. Anything else?" That is when Nina steps forward.

"Then I will accompany you in your quest to save the universe." Nina offered. "W-What! Nina?" The King gasped. "Father, we can't ignore Zog's evil ambitions and we have a responsible to send our guests from other worlds back to their worlds . So please, let me accompany Ryu, father!" Nina pleaded.

The King of Winlan thought about it for about 2 minutes then he nodded with a smile. "Of course. You're growing up, Nina and I'm proud of that. Ryu… please take good care of my daughter." The King told him.

Ryu blushed. "Uh… Yeah. I will." "Hmhmhmhm." Morrigan giggled. "It seems you have a love interest." She teased causing Ryu to blush madly than before.

Meanwhile…

"I have a report, Emperor Zog." A man who has silver hair, wore black and gold armor and a cape reported. His name is Judas. "It seems the Wizard of Karma has been slain by the Light Dragon and his allies and managed to save the King of Winlan."

"Ohhhhh! Damn it! I can't believe that old fart managed to die at the hands of some strangers!" Mimi growled angrily.

"This could be a problem…" Cece frowned. "So it seems… What if they have gained another of Momma's Keys?" Vivi stammered. "Hmm…" Zog was in thought. "Perhaps we should send some of our men to intercept them." Zog smirked evilly.

"Shall I set out?" Judas offered. "Nah, it's okay. We'll handle it." Judas turned to see a red haired flat chested girl with two ponytails and wearing black devilish like clothes, (Sorry folks, I can't tell what Etna is wearing, go look it up on the web.) walked up.

"Yeah, leave it to us, dood!" She was followed by a blue penguin with stitches on its body and a knapsack. "Hmm… You sure you can handle them?" Mimi questioned. "Have no fear! We'll show how awesome we are and get back that Goddess Key, satisfaction guaranteed!" The red haired girl smirked evilly. "You betcha, dood!" The penguin nodded.

"Hmm… Do as you wish." Zog smirked evilly again. "The only reason we kept you around is because Jade suggested you two, remember that!" Mimi sneered. "So this is a good opportunity to test you rookies. So let's let Etna handle this." Cece stated.

"But if you fail us, Etna… Make sure to come back. And Jade will give you the best punishment ever!" Mimi giggled. Etna growled then sighed and was silent for about 20 seconds till she muttered. "Check ya later…" Etna and the penguin left, on their way out, they could have heard some of their fellow Generals muttering to themselves how useless Etna and the penguin are.

'Just you wait… I will get the Goddess Keys for myself and asked Myria to grant me a bigger chest, that'll show ya!' Etna thought angrily to herself.

It seems Etna has agendas of her own with the Goddess Keys, or is it something else?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Ryu and his party with their new friends traveled southeast to Tantar, but they are attacked by a blue penguin, next they are attacked by Etna of the 12 Generals of the Dark Dragons, what happens next? You have to find out in the next exciting chapter of Breath of Fire: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior! Keep on breathing, Dragon Warrior!


	7. The FlatChested General

Chapter 7: The Flat Chested General and Penguin General

We see Etna and the penguin called a Prinny near on the other side of Winlan.

"Whew… I'm exhausted. Hey you, go spy on the Light Dragon and his friends." Etna commanded. "Spying's not part of our contract, dood." Prinny complained. Etna glared at Prinny and asked "Contract? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Besides. Aren't you embarrassed for yourself? I mean, why do we have to suck up to a pig like Zog just because we're new around here? I'm sick of it! I will get the Goddess Keys first and get my wish granted!" Etna shouted angrily.

"That's all well and good, but you're in total violation of the labor laws, dood! Plus if Jade finds out you're disobeying his commanding officer's orders, who knows what kind of punishment you'll get, dood!" Prinny sweat dropped.

"Shut the hell up! That Jade ain't the boss of me and he sure doesn't fricking scare me! So go find them already and get that Goddess Key! And let me know as soon as you do. But by no means are you to be captured, understood?" Etna glared at Prinny which made him tremble in fear. "Now get lost!" She yelled.

"A-Aye-Aye, dood !" Prinny nodded in fear as he ran off towards Winlan.

Prinny got near the bridge to Winlan which hasn't been extended yet. He hid near a bush and has an anger vein on his forehead. "She's so mean! And cruel! She's a real demon, dood!" Prinny took out a wine bottle and drink it. "I'll show her! I'll steal the Goddess Keys without her looking and ask Myria to make her disappear forever, dood!" He said bitterly as he sighed and hiccupped.

Suddenly, he heard the bridge extending. He peeked out from his bush and saw Ryu and his party walking towards the other side.

"So Zoey, York and Miko are from a world called Earth, Lyner and his friends are from a world called Ar Ciel, Marie came from a world in the fantasy section of the universe and Morrigan came from the demon world?" Nina asked, repeating what the party told their newest member about the situation at hand.

"You got it, Princess! We need to get the Goddess Keys to prevent Myria from returning and save those worlds along with other worlds." May nodded. "Target acquired, dood! Tally ho!" Prinny position himself.

"So basically, we have no idea where the rest of the Goddess Keys are." York stated. "So we have to search everywhere in Ryu and Nina's world to find them before the Dark Dragons do." Shurelia nodded. Marie sighed.

"Saving the universe is never easy!" She complained. The party got to the other side. Prinny was sneakly walking up to them.

"Trick, dood… sneaky, dood… crunchy, dood…" Prinny sweat dropped. "Wait, that's not right." Ryu's senses acted up. "Someone's here…." Ryu gripped his sword and turning to see Prinny. "Gasp, dood!" Prinny panicked.

"Who are you?" York demanded. "M-me, dood? Don't be ridiculous. Don't you recognize me?" Prinny stammered. "Nope. Don't know you." York shrugged. "What are you doing here? And why do you keep saying dood at the end of each sentence?" Nina added.

"I'm General Prinny of His Liege Emperor Zog's 12 Generals… Aw crap, dood…" Prinny sweat dropped even more. "He just blurted it out…" York said with the black dotted bored look.

"This penguin is one of Zog's 12 Generals?" Marie blinked. "He sure doesn't look like it." Aurica commented. "S-Shut it!" Prinny said angrily as he got out twin daggers. "Nothing personal, but if I don't do what General Etna says, I'll be in big trouble!"

Ryu managed to knock the twin daggers away from Prinny with his sword. "That's it? How disappointing…" York glared at Prinny. "It's merely the result of a stratified class system where equal opportunities don't exist for every group, dood.. In short, I'm the victim, dood!" Prinny panicked.

"First… We would like to get to know you and why you're working for Zog." Nina stated. "And we would like to get them answer immediately." York pointed his gun at Prinny. "Don't be a bully, York!" Marie walked over to Prinny with a smile.

"All right, just come over here and tell me what you know." Marie said politely. "Are you one of those warm hearted humans I heard about? Jackpot, dood! Let me dive into your warm bosom, dood!" Prinny drooled as he dived into Marie's… breasts.

"Oh my…" Nina blushed. "…" Ryu looked away in embarrassment. Zoey, York and Miko sweat dropped as they saw a dark aura emitting from Marie, indicating that she is mad! "PEVERT!" Marie screamed as she punched Prinny high into the sky. "Prinny's blasting off again, dood!" Prinny screamed as the party saw Prinny crash landed about uh… a really long distance.

"Looks like Zog has already sent his soldiers after us…" May whispered. "What was that, May?" Zoey asked her. "Nope. I just said, let's get going to Tantar." May smiled nervously.

"Hold on. I want to know who this General Etna is. That General Prinny said he works for this Etna person. Let's follow that Prinny and find out more." Ryu suggested. "Alright. Let's go, everyone." Nina stated.

(With Etna…)

"You're sooo useless!" Etna growled. "I was spying on them, trying to get the Goddess Key from them when they ambushed me, dood." Prinny stammered. "What was that about an ambush?" York's voice asked as Ryu and his party walked up to Etna and Prinny.

Prinny screamed. Etna just smirked. "Heh. Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down myself, Light Dragon. Now hand over that Goddess Key!" Etna demanded.

Prinny turned to Etna with a surprised look. "Why are you so cocky all of a sudden? You didn't even want to fight the Light Dragon and his friends! You wanted ME to set up a trap for them, dood!" Prinny questioned.

"Shut up! This is all your fault, you know that! First of all. I only wanted you to trap them so that I will get the Goddess Key so easily…" Etna growled, then she noticed Morrigan. "Huh? You…" She glared at Etna.

"Hiya honey. You're kind of… Thin, but you have the same vibe as me." Morrigan waved. "Come to think of it… You two even look kind of similar." Nina nodded.

"But she's go a way better figure than crappy master Etna, dood." Prinny snickered. Etna glared at Prinny. "I thought I told you to shut up!" She kicked Prinny causing him to explode next to her.

"Ahahahaha! That hurts, dood!" Prinny wailed, covered in ash. Etna continued to glare at Morrigan who glared back. "So why are you working for a scumbag like Zog anyway?" York demanded.

"If you really want to know, you're gonna have to fight me, General Etna first." Etna glared. "Um… can't we just talk it out?" Zoey asked uneasily.

"When I'm through with you, that Goddess Key is all mine." Etna smirked as she got out a spear. "I like to see you try!" Ryu got out his sword, Nina got out her rapier and the rest of the party got out their weapons while Zoey transformed.

**General Etna and General Prinny**

"Eat this!" Etna hurled her spear at the party, they dodged it. Ryu rushed towards Etna and slashed her three times with his sword. "Ugh!" Etna grunted. "Not bad for a dragon freak." Etna commented as she got out a gun and fired it at Ryu, he dodged it. Prinny tried to get Nina with guns but she was too fast. "Oh crap, dood!" Prinny panicked as Nina slashed him three times with her rapier. York fired 5 shots at Etna, she dodged them. Lyner and Ayatane charged at Prinny and slashed him three times with their weapons. "What do you have against Prinnies, dood!" Prinny wailed as he hurled energy slashes with his daggers at Aurica and Misha, they put up an barrier to block it. "…Crap, dood…" Prinny made a face as Miko and Marie who is still angry at Prinny for landing into her breasts combined their attacks to give Prinny some big damage. Morrigan and Etna were locked in a fight for about 50 seconds till Morrigan managed to get Etna with a Soul Fist. "Damn it!" Etna growled as she charged at Nina, she dodged Etna's spear jabs and slashed Etna three times with her rapier. York fired rapid shots at Prinny who danced like crazy till Lyner kicked him into a tree, making Prinny explode again. "Ouch, dood…" Prinny moaned. Ryu managed to slash Etna three times with his sword and Zoey finish the battle with a Strawberry Kick.

Etna panted heavily as Prinny weakly but recovering walked up beside her. "Not bad for a Dragon Warrior…" Etna panted. "You're pretty good yourself." Ryu smirked.

Prinny saw this. 'The poor naïve bastard's focused on Master Etna! Here's my chance of a lifetime, dood! If I do this right, Emperor Zog will give me a promotion, dood!' Prinny was about to strike, but he tripped and made a bomb drop beside him and Etna.

"Ah!" Prinny panicked again. "You idiot! Get rid of that thing right now!" Etna panicked as well. Too late! The bomb exploded, covering Etna and Prinny in soot. "…You got to be kidding me." York face faulted.

Ryu, Zoey and Nina covered their mouths to avoid being seen laughing. Etna turned to Prinny with a angry glare.

"Damnit! That Goddess Key was almost mine and I would have kicked the Light Dragon's ass as a bonus!" Etna kicked Prinny again. "Ahh! I didn't mean to get in your way, dood!" Prinny wailed.

"Your plan was obvious from the beginning, though." York stated blankly. "Well, I'm getting tired." Etna yawned. "Consider yourselves lucky. You get to keep the Goddess Key for now… But you'll soon see the might of General Etna of the 12 Generals." Etna warned.

"YOU'RE gonna let us go? You're in worse shape than we are!" Lyner laughed, then looked at Etna with a serious look. "Why do you act so superior? Isn't Zog your boss?" He added.

"Watch your back! Especially that sexy bitch over there! I won't let you off easy!" Etna pointed at Morrigan. "Mmm. You're cute. I like you. Next time, we'll have so much more… fun" Morrigan smirked as she walked over to Etna, making the General clinched.

"Wh-What! Are you coming on to me! I don't swing that way! I'm outta here!" Etna panicked as she ran away. "W-Wait up, dood!" Prinny panicked as well as he too ran away. "Morrigan, why does she have a problem with you?" Nina asked the suberocus.

"I think she has some sort of flat chest complex." Misha shrugged. Morrigan turned to her friends with a sexy smile. "I don't blame her. Who can compete with my perfect body?" Misha was silent when Morrigan said that.

"So what do we do now?" Lyner asked. "There's nothing we can't do other than gather information on the remaining Goddess Keys." Ayatane stated. "It seems to me that Zog knew what we're doing and has his army coming after us, namely his 12 Generals." Shurelia agreed.

"Something bothers me. Why is Zog so focus on the Goddess Keys and wants to release Myria so badly?" Misha asked. "Maybe we should follow her. She's headed towards Tantar as we speak." Ryu suggested.

"Good idea. Let's head to Tantar, everyone!" May nodded.

Who is General Etna and where did she come from? Is she like the other worlders?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Our heroes before they arrive at Tantar meet Felicia, one of Morrigan's friends from the demon world who like the otherworlders lost her memories and they meet Raze, Whimm and Lily as well. They learn about the plight in Tantar and Tuntar and go on a rescue mission. They will also meet a new hero, Bo, the wolf huntsman. Will they save the two villages? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Breath of Fire: Chronicles of a Dragon Warrior! See you there!

A/N: Ya know... I can't help but feel attached to my Golden Sun fanfic and want to finish it. So I will take a huge break from my BOF fic and work on my Golden Sun fanfic till it is finish. See you later!


End file.
